Warstuck
by DoseNotMatter
Summary: 2 kids and 2 trolls play a game that changes there lives forever(This fic is dead sorry)
1. Chapter 1

A young lady paces back and fourth in her room. She seemed a bit anxious about something. One of her friends was supposed to get ahold of her, but he hadn't yet. She'd been looking forward to playing this game with him and she was starting to become impatient. Quick let's make her do something before she flips out.

Enter name.

Your name is Sidney Skies and you need to get your act together. You decide to pass the time by staring at your bookcase.

Sidney: Examine bookcase.

You look at all of the books you've bought but never bothered to read. There are a few games scattered amongst the shelves along with many different children's movies and useless trinkets.

Sidney: Examine fake pumpkin.

Fake pumpkin? What fake pumpkin? You have no idea what you're talking about.

Sidney: Answer friend

Looks like your buddy has finally decided to bother you. About time.

[Pesterlog]

bloodVoid began pestering starrySkies

BV: Sup  
SS: Finally! What have you been doing?  
BV: Stuff  
SS: Could you be any more vague?  
BV: If you have to know was hang with Bots  
SS: That's better. Did you get your copy of the game yet? I'm dying to play.  
BV: Sorry no Bots is getting it after he dose what ever he's getting  
SS: *groans*  
BV: Ya i know wonder what more annoying he won't tell me what's he working on  
SS: Must be a gift for you.  
SS: Or maybe it's something he's gonna use to destroy earth :o  
BV: The gift is the game when i asked what's he's working he said and i quote "big some thing big it will halp yep help all " he went on for about 12 min.  
SS: Wow.  
BV: Ya but i could gather from that speech is that it helps if you are hurt  
SS: How thoughtful of him.  
SS: Have you heard from the trolls at all about the game? They seem to be ignoring me for some reason...  
BV: Yes the "trolls" and no. Last time i talked to ship what was his name but i did piss him off  
SS: Your pretty good at that- pissing them off.  
SS: And you need to stop being so skeptical. They could very well be aliens.  
BV: When i see them come down from the sky in a ufo then i will admit i was wroung i thing that don't balI've that im a not a "troll"  
SS: I don't think so either, but that's beside the point.  
SS: Is Bots back yet or not?  
BV: No wait it think it he is yup just hured a explosion he's home  
SS: Yes :D  
BV: Lets hope he did not break it. What kind of game is it ?  
SS: I'm not exactly sure, but the trolls said it was gonna be awesome.  
BV: As long i can kill some thing as bloody as possible ill be ok i want to punch something so hard third head pops off  
SS: I'm sure there will be plenty of that.  
SS: Hang on, let me see if the discs say anything about it.  
BV: Ok tell me its like mortal kombat  
SS: I can't find them! God dammit, that friggin fox.  
BV: H4 know who are we waiting for  
SS: Shut up. I'll be right back. Don't start without me!  
BV: Ok i won't Ill try and find the troll girl she is awosome  
SS: You have fun with that.

starrySkies ceased pestering bloodVoid

[end Pesterlog]

Sidney: Go game hunting.

Your friggin fox is always stealing your stuff. You don't really know why. Probably just to spite you. Your house is small, but there are still a lot of places he could've stashed the game. As you search under coffee tables and between couch cushions, you can't help but feel as though you're being watched. You look up to see two pure white ears peeking out from above the china cabinet. Oh, there you are you little thief.

Interrogate Vex.

You cannot interrogate your fox. He is a fox, so even if you did, he wouldn't answer you. You go look elsewhere for the game- it clearly isn't here.

Search some more.

You tear your home apart trying to find this stupid game. Then it hits you- Vex didn't hide it inside. You let out an irritated groan and head to the front door. Vex now blocks your path. After staring at him for a while, you pick him up with your foot and set him aside. You open the door to find your room on the other side instead of the front yard. Vex...

Try again.

You walk back to the front door and actually go outside. You don't understand how Vex is able to do that, but you just shrug it off whenever it happens.

Game?

You look around for the game for a bit, but you can't find it anywhere. Vex has been following you, watching quietly from his hiding places.

Get to higher ground.

You decide to get a better vantage point and start to climb the tree in your front yard. Maybe, just maybe you'd be able to see it from- it's on the roof...

Jump.

You think twice about that command. If you missed the roof, it was a pretty far drop. But then again, you really want that game...

Jump anyway.

You go ahead and jump anyway. You end up belly flopping onto your roof, knocking the air out of you. You curl up in a ball for a moment...

Just get the game already.

You crawl over to where the game lays, being careful of the slippery shingles. You receive both the client and server copies of the game and hold them triumphantly in the air. Vex comes out of the blue and swipes the game from you again, finally coming out of hiding. He looks at you, the envelopes hanging from his pure white lip, and then runs off.

Chase Vex.

You quickly stand up and slip on the shingles, falling off into the hedges that line your house. Vex gingerly jumps onto your stomach, lays the game on your chest, and jumps away.  
Why didn't he just let you have the game in the first place?

Be the other guy


	2. Chapter 2

A young man sits at his computer not the most advance piece of tech but it worked. He had s smirk on his face and let a chuckle out for a good min from the log he just had with his friend.

Become him and Enter name

Your name is Eli Reyb now lean back and relax

See if the "troll" is online

Well shit she is not online well do something else

:Eli Examine room

Well you don't not like to brag but that would be a lie and you do not lie your room is awesome. You have poster to show your instructs like your mortal kombat over your bed and gurren lagann one next to it . He loves both because they kick all of the ass. and a TV in the counter of the room with a self next to it with a few games because you are picky to what games you play. Your top games are mortal kombat, all of the borderlands, bioshock and fallout.

Do something

you don't want to because there is nothing to do. You have to wait for her to get her game from her "magic" fox what bullshit. Well who cares she is still your friend.

Get up

you are now up on your feet

now captherlog metal gloves

you do just that and you use your wallet why a wallet because you hate the gimmicks of the others

move metal gloves to strife specibus

and done you mark it as glove kind

use gloves on wall

Yes hell to the yes you go to your punching wall witch is just a brick wall that bots put in just for you. With equipping the gloves you clang them together as a indentation move you don't know if it works but you still feel like a badass doing it.

punch wall for 20 min

You do that now you are done you put the glove back in to the wallet and you go to the window and look over the. WAIT THE HELL their is a crater were your swing set was. After surprise is gone you start to chuckle.

Dialog

Eli:wow new record that set almost lasted 4 mouths.

Dialog end

you just stare out over the island how you got here you have no idea

Think about who raised you

You smile Bots raised you from a baby and you love him for it he is your father.

find Bots

You go out of your room and down the stares passing family pictures you stop and look and smile and move on you get down to the last floor and head to the kitchen for food but first you go through the living room

As you walk through the living room you see a box on the coffee table

look at box

you look at it their is a note on top

read note

TO ELI

ELI ELI ELI ARE YOU READING THIS? OF SURE YOU ARE YOU SEE A BOX ON THE COFFEE YOU LOOK AT THEN SEE THE NOTE THEN YOU READ IT RIGHT (0U0) WELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL READING THIS THE BOX IS FOR YOU WELL NOT THE BOX BUT WHATS IN THE BOX. I MADE YOU SOMETHING FOR IN MY SPARE TIME. WITH SOME BROKEN GEAR I HAD (0u0)

TO SHOW HOW MUCH I love YOU

love B.O,T.S

P.S I HAD YOU LEAVE TO GET A NEW SWING SET FOR SORRY ABOUT THAT

P.P.S THE GAME YOU WANED IS IN THE BOX

You fold the note and chapterlog it and smile bots is such a sap at time but he is your "father" and you love him

stop with the sap and open the box

your are doing that now you look in and see a paintball helmet. Made of metal and the visor

try it on

you put it on and it lights up and HOLY SHIT ITS A COMPUTER now you throw out that old computer out the window

see what programes it has

Looks like Bots put pesterchum on already sweet

Get game out of box

You at it and you are unimpressed seem to have house on the cover well looks like you just got a sim game shit

Look at back

And it's blank well fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

An Alternian girl sat reclined against against a large pure white Lynx, staring at the ceiling of her den. She fiddled around with a grappling hook-like object. What to do, what to do?

Enter name.

Your name is Asclia Lyncis and, man, are you bored.

Examine Den

you have a pretty nice sized den not to big or small but you can care less about that. you have pelts on the walls and floor. your cocoon is located at the far side of the den. next to it is your lusies bed made from pelts of hoofbests with swan feathers as bedding. your den can be ementy at times but it better then the altrunve

Be social

You hate any kind of social interactions because other trolls can be really exhausting. Or that's what you tell yourself anyway. You give in and grab your husk top.

[Pesterlog]

contentlyIsolated began trolling ivoryElegance

CI: dude, i am so fucking bored. =(0_0)=

IE: Do you think that I care?

CI: yes.

IE: Well, I'm not in the mood right now.

CI: aw, did the poor wittle highblood get his feelings hurt? =(^-^)=

IE: That male "human" has quite the nerve to call me complacent...

CI: big words

IE: ~^~ Full of myself

CI: thank you.

CI: you kinda are, caur. youre always telling me how you can do all of these "amazing" things when really they arent that impressive.

IE: Well...

ivoryElegance ceased trolling contentlyIsolated

CI: noooo dont leave me =(,o^o,)=

[end Pesterlog]

Well, that backfired.

Your lusus nudges your arm gently. Lazy cat. She wants you to go out and kill something for her to eat.

Do as the big cat says.

You let out an annoyed growl and grab your grapple-claws. It's not like you've got anything better to do. You head to the nearest hoofbeast grazing grounds you know of so you can get your custodian some dinner.

Stalk.

You refuse to stalk. You might've been raised by a Lynx, but you're not going to crawl around in the dust of Alternia's surface. You instead crouch behind a small boulder and prepare to strike. You peek out from behind the giant rock, eying the several victims to choose from. There's a nice one over there. Not too sickly, not too young. You aim and fire your hook, but the sick one moves out of the way and your hook planting it deep into a healthy hoofbeast's flank. It's startled by the sudden attack and begins to run. Fear fills your face as it pulls you from your hiding spot.

shitshitshitshit

The hoofbeast drags you across the rocky Alternian grassland. You can feel every pebble scrap against your skin. You try your best to hit the release button on your glove, but it's difficult when you're trailing behind a speeding hoofbeast.

Try harder!

You're finally able to hit that goddamn button. You watch the beast runs off into the distance with a second tail made of chain. There goes another perfectly good hook...

Get up.

You stand up to dust yourself off and notice that your scraps are turning a bright red. Ooh no. You look around frantically, making sure no one else is around. Nobody can know about your mutation...

Go home and hide.

Your lusus will be disappointed when you return home without anything to show for it. As you enter your den, she rubs up against you. Once she notices that you're empty handed, she heads out to get it herself.

You now sit in the middle of your den, injured and alone. How you hate to be alone... A pale red tear trails down your cheek and you quickly wipe it away. No. You're not a weak little wriggler anymore...

You're not weak... you hear your husk top go off someone it trolling you

see who it is

you look and see its the male "human" is trying to contact you

Answer him

you doing that now .


	4. Chapter 4

You are now an Alternian boy sitting at your desk. Your room's walls are lined with paintings of pure white birds. You enjoy critiquing paintings and even dabble in painting yourself. You think you're amazing at it, but you're no better than an elementary school troll child. White feathers litter your respiteblock's floor. You think they look nice so you never bother to pick them up.

Enter Name.

Your name is Caurum Sattwa and you're upset. Not many people understand how amazing you are and your only friend is one of them. You're not even sure if you can call her your friend.

Quit moping and do something.

You get up and head over to the nest of your beloved lusi. They were always lazing about. One of them flaps their wings in excitement as you scratch under his beak. You've always thought you were lucky to have not just one, but two lovely swans as your custodians.

Admire art.

You look at one of the paintings on your walls. They are both works of your own and others, and you think they're beautiful. You then remember the so called human that insulted you earlier. You don't even know why you bother talking to him. He never appreciates anything you do, even if it's for him. You involuntarily begin to shake with anger and hatred. He must learn his place.

Calm down.

You realize how stupidly hot your face has become and snap out of your rage induced stupor. There was something you needed to do... but what was it?

Oh. Looks like someone's pestering you.

Answer.

[Pesterlog]

starrySkies began pestering ivoryElegance

SS: Hey I got that game finally. Now what?  
IE: Oh the game? Youll have to ask Alscia about that. I know just as much as you do.  
SS: Oh... Alright. Mind if I ask what you're up to?  
IE: Why do you care?  
SS: I'm just curious.  
IE: ...I havent really been doing anything.  
SS: How are your janitors?  
IE: Custodians, you uncultured slopbeast.  
SS: Well, sor-ry. No need to call me a slopbeast whateverthatis.  
IE: Theyre fine, thank you for asking. Now if you excuse me, theres something I need to do...

ivoryElegance ceased trolling starrySkies

[end Pesterlog]

Do the thing.

You try to remember what it was you were supposed to do, but fail. There's the distinct sound of one of your lusi skwaking outside of your hive. You look out the window to find that Alscia's lusus has paid a visit. Why does she always have to pluck your lusus's precious feathers every time she goes out?

It looks like your lusus has something in her beak. You then remember that you needed to pick up that stupid game Alscia wants you to play with her. How could you forget so easily and then not remember after just talking about it? She must've sensed that you forgot and went to get it for you. Might as well get this over with.


	5. Chapter 5

You are now Eli and you are pissed. Not at anyone but at the game you are holding for being a god damn Sims game. You think the Sims are a wast of code and time, but that is what you think. You respect others' opinion. Does not mean you have to like them.

Break game in half

What? Hell no. You may hate the Sims but you said that you would play with your friends so you are doomed to play this game. Shit.

Open box

There are two disks inside with the house logo and one word at the bottom of each. "Server"and "Client." What the hell does that mean?

Close box and get something to eat

You move on to the kitchen to get something to eat. You go to the fridge, grab some eggs, set them near the stove, and grab the skillet from the cabinet.

Make eggs

You are doing that you hear something. You turn around and search for the source of the sound and see nothing. Must be your mind playing tricks on you. The eggs are almost done.

Sit down and eat your eggs

You'd be doing that if you did not have your helmet on you captchalogue it and eat your eggs. You're enjoying yourself then you hear it again. You look around till you see a rat on the counter next to the sink. You just stare at it for a few seconds to see nawing on a oven mitt. Not just any oven mitt, but Bots' favorite one.

Do something about it

You slowly get up and walk to the rat. When you are right behind it, you equip your gloves, grab the little bastards head, and crunch it without a second thought. You open the window, throw the body out, and then close it.

Clean glove

Done and done. You go back and finish your eggs. When you are done, you clean up. You go back to the living room, lay one the couch, and put on your computer helmet

Pester "troll" girl

What luck shes on.

[Pesterlog]

BloodVoid began pestering contentlyIsolated

BV: Sup girl :-}  
BV: ;:-/ you there?  
BV: Well guess not Bye  
CI: no please dont go =(,o^o,)=  
BV; YAY your on :-}  
CI: why are you like that?  
BV: like what :-/  
CI: like acting all nice and shit  
BV: were dose this come from :-/  
CI: what?  
BV: frist you want me to stay then you are yelling at me  
BV: are you felling ok?  
CI: yes im fan-fucking-tastic  
BV: you want to talk about  
CI: no fuck you  
BV: :-/  
CI: WHAT =(òxó)=  
BV: you want me to leave you can cool down :-\  
CI: FUCK YOU WITH YOUR SHIT  
BV: ill take that as a yes  
CI: nononono im sorry  
BV: ok i wont leave  
CI: thank you =(^v^)=  
BV: ok :-}  
BV: so what happend  
CI: i was dragged by a hoofbeast while i was out hunting  
BV: holy shit you ok ?  
CI: im fine. just some scrapes  
BV: thats good :-} glad you are ok  
CI: same here. that couldve been disastrous  
BV: Ya you got the game yet?  
CI: ive had it. waiting for all you fools to get it so we can start  
BV: I have it but skies lost hers now im waiting for her :-/  
CI: im still waiting on caurum, so i guess were stuck =(~^~)=  
BV: How about we start it and they can jump in later? :-}  
CI: lets do it. ill be your server, so install your client copy.  
BV: So that what it means  
BV: ok and its loading now says it will take about 5 to 8 min to get done  
CI: good. why dont we try to get the others in here while we wait? they should have them by now.  
BV: Ok ill see if skies has it yet you see if ivory has his  
CI: alright. see you in the game  
=(wo)=  
BV: :-}

bloodVoid began pestering starrySkies

BV: you get the game from your fox yet?  
SS: Yes. You ready to start?  
BV: Ya your going to server for cat girl  
SS: Aah this is gonna be awesome x3

BV: ok get ready mine just got done lodeing

BloodVoid stopped pestering starryskies

get back to isolated

BV: ok im back and its done now what?

CI: yay now i just have to connect to you

BV: nice let get this shit going H4H4H4H4H4 :-}

CI: wow

BV: what? did i do

CI: not you the lodeing screen is trippy

BV: cool

CI: im in now ...

CI: what the hell i'm i looking at

BV: what do you see?

CI: a room with some freak wearing some kind of mask on a couch what the fuck?

BV: umm ok thats wired something try doing something

CI: ok lets see

as you lay there a vase across the room starts floating and then flys right as you

catch it dumb ass

you try and fail it hits the wall behind you you roll off the couch

CI: hey he moved

BV: what? not now something wired just happened

CI: the freak just moved

BV wait what is he doing right now

CI: he is looking around the room

CI now he is couching down

CI: now holding up 3 fingers

CI:now just the middle one how rude


	6. Chapter 6

Dose anyone want see more of this?

leave a comment if you want to see more we do take ideas


End file.
